


Hot Blood and Regret

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Killing, Non-Graphic Violence, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Prompt 1: 100 Word Drabble - "That's a lot of blood."Remember those bandits on the road to Lothering? They ended up being the first people Sevarra Amell killed. She's not a fan.
Relationships: Alistair & Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918846





	Hot Blood and Regret

It wasn’t supposed to be this way! She’d wanted to scare them, let them go! Not this! _Not like this._  
A dagger drawn, aimed at her throat.  
A growl, the singing of steel leaving sheath, and the familiar hum of magic being summoned answered.  
Something frightening sang in her veins: rage, anger… and blood lust.  
Magic wasn’t supposed to be used that way. For a heartbeat, she didn’t care; the power flowed from her, striking them down.  
As the last one fell to the stone beneath them, clarity returned. The bandits were dead.  
“That’s a lot of blood,” he grimaced.


End file.
